Tell me what's wrong
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: TRADUCCION – Alec vuelve a casa despues de una caza a altas horas de la noche, pero aunque le asegura a Magnus que todo esta bien, el brujo puede ver que hay algo mal.


**Nota del traductor: Los personajes no míos hijo, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original de Pertenece a** **NiennorNight,** **yo solo la Traduzco.**

* * *

Magnus estaba quedándose dormido en el sofá esperando a que Alec volviera a casa, cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta abrirse. Él se animó, levantándose inmediatamente para saludar a su amante.

Alec entró en su casa en silencio para no despertar ha Magnus, por si acaso él estaba dormido, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente estaría esperandolo.

Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo muy malo, pero una vez que levantó los ojos azules del piso y vio que Magnus habia corrido a su encuentro, y al instante se sintió mejor y le sonrió.

Magnus sonrió también, le dio un beso rápido, y luego lo abrazó, diciendo

"¿Estás bien sayang? ¿Algo inesperado sucedio?" Alec no respondió inmediatamente, en lugar de eso lo abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Magnus, suspirando contento de que finalmente estuviera en casa.

El brujo sonrió y lo abrazó, siempre amante de los gestos de afecto de su Nephilim.

Después de un minuto, Alec le respondió.

"Estoy bien..." Parecía muy cansado, pero también había algo más oculto detrás de su voz tranquila.

Magnus lo conocía lo suficiente como para verlo, a pesar de que no podía poner su dedo en exactamente lo que era.

Preocupado, se desenredó suavemente del niño, (que se resistió, tratando de aferrarse a él), y agarró sus hombros mirando a los ojos de zafiro, tratando de ver detrás de su fachada cuidadosamente construida.

"Cariño ..." dijo en voz baja, "¿Qué pasa?" Una extraña mirada pasó por las facciones de Alec por un momento y apretó los dientes, por lo que Magnus al instante se preocupo aún más sobre él.

"Bebe, ¿estás herido? Háblame Alexander, ¡Me estoy volviendo loco por la preocupación aquí!"

Sus rasgos se relajaron al instante, al ver lo preocupado que estaba Magnus y suspiró, mirando a otro lado. "No es nada, no te preocupes, lo siento..."

Magnus frunció el ceño.

"Alexander…"

Alec levantó la mano y le revolvió el pelo brillante a su amante, dándole una sonrisa a medias.

"No te preocupes..." Se inclinó para besarlo y Magnus respondió a la vez, acercándolo más.

"Vamos a ir a la cama ..." Alec susurró contra sus labios y Magnus sonrió distraído.

"Vamos..." Él susurró a su vez, pero luego algo hizo clic, y se dio cuenta del plan de su cazador de sombras y con gran esfuerzo se apartó de él.

"Espera. Me estás distrayendo. ¿Por qué?"

Alec sonrió con cansancio.

"Maldición ..."

"Alexander ... hablar conmigo."

Alec puso mala cara y no dijo nada; en cambio, él cogió por la cintura a Magnus acercándolo más y lo besó de nuevo, con las manos debajo de la camisa.

"Alec ..." Magnus suspiró contra sus labios, tratando de recordar por qué se resistía al niño en primer lugar.

Sintiendo como si fuera una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho, se alejó de él de nuevo, agarrando sus hombros con fuerza para retenerlo en una distancia segura.

El sabía que si Alec lo besaba una vez más no sería capaz de resistir. "Alexander ... Mi Alec ... ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que me puedes decir todo".

"No es nada." Alec insistió, sin encontrar su mirada. Magnus se dio cuenta a la vez que le estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos no podían mentir, por lo que siempre miraba hacia otro lado cuando lo hacia.

El brujo le levanto la barbilla con una mano, girando suavemente a Alec para enfrentarse a él.

"Habla." Dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

Alec suspiró.

"Magnus ..." él declaró, pero el hombre mayor no quiso saber nada de eso.

"Vamos bebé ... Dime."

El cazador de sombras se quedó mirando profundamente sus ojos esmeralda y se rompió.

"¡Bien!" Tocó la cara de su amante, para transmitir que no estaba enfadado con **_él_** y luego se alejó.

Lanzando el cinturón de su arma a un lado y se desplomó en el sofá con cansancio

"Así que quieres saber lo que pasó?" -preguntó el brujo que lo había seguido y se sentó junto a él.

Magnus asintio y Alec en voz baja.

"Estoy cansado Magnus ... Cansado de este trabajo, cansado de luchar ... ¿Pero sabes de lo que estoy cansado mayormente?" preguntó, levantando un poco la voz, mientras miraba a su amante que le miraba sorprendido y que se limitó a asentir "no" como respuesta sin palabras. "¡Estoy enfermo y cansado de la gente desagradecida!" Gritó, con su ira reprimida en libertad. "¿Sabes lo que pasó hoy?!" -preguntó, y no esperar una respuesta para contar la historia. "Como ya sabes, nos llamaron para hacer frente a algunos demonios en la escuela abandonada cerca. Llegamos al lugar justo a tiempo para ver a dos vampiros jóvenes acorralados por los demonios y a punto de ser asesinados. Nos libramos de los demonios salvándonos, y sabes cual fue su 'gracias'? Nos gritaron que no nos acercaramos, sin dejar de enseñar sus colmillos ".

"Bebé…"

"¡No me importa si un cazador de sombras mató a su tío o su bisabuela o algo!" Alec explotó, con su ira dirigida al injusto "ataque" del hombre lobo en su primera cita*, añadiendo más leña al fuego. "¡No es-!" -gritó, mientras lágrimas de rabia brotaban de sus ojos azules, pero entonces vio la cara de Magnus mientras lo miraba congelado, sorprendido por su arrebato, y se evaporo toda su rabia. "No es justo ..." terminó la frase en un susurro roto, dejando caer sus ojos al suelo. "Yo ..." empezó a decir de nuevo, todavía mirando a otro lado, cuando Magnus permaneció en silencio. "No quería gritarte, lo la-"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Magnus se echó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y ambos se derrumbaron en el sofá, con el brujo aterrizando encima de el.

"Mi ángel...", dijo mientras salpicaba besos por toda su cara. "Mi amor, mi bebé, mi precioso Alec ..."

El Nephilim simplemente cerró los ojos sin decir nada, abrazando la cintura de su amante, sosteniéndolo cerca, sintiéndose un poco mejor con cada beso.

"Sayang ..." Magnus susurró al oído y luego besó su cuello, provocando una exclamación de él. "Sayang ..." repitió, poniendo sus frentes juntos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de zafiro, mientras le tomaba la cara entre las manos y corria suavemente sus pulgares sobre los pómulos de Alec calmante. "Esas estúpidas, personas ciegas no son una razón para molestar a mi amado ... Ellos no valen la pena ... No importa lo que dicen o piensan, todavía eres, y serás siempre un héroe."

Alec lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con las mejillas coloreándose de rojo.

Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del brujo, susurrando lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por él. "Lamento haberte gritado..."

Magnus se rió en voz baja, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba y colocando un tierno beso en los labios. "Gritaste a mi dirección general, no **_a_** mí ..." Sonrió a Alec que regresó la sonrisa con alivio de que no habia herido sus sentimientos. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Magnus le preguntó y él asintió con timidez en respuesta.

"Si, gracias…"

"En cualquier momento, bebe" Magnus sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo.

Alec abrazó su cintura sosteniéndolo cerca y susurró contra sus labios. "Te quiero mucho…"

"Y yo a ti, mi amor." Fue la respuesta de Magnus, y luego se estaban besando de nuevo, con todas las preocupaciones olvidadas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

"Sayang" significa "querido / Amado" en Indonesia.

 ***** Referencia a "Las crónicas de Bane - El curso del amor verdadero (Y) primeras citas"

 **Notas del traductor:**

He estado un poco desaparecida pero tratare de publicar mas seguido.

Lo prometo.


End file.
